Sólo una vez
by Viernes de atun
Summary: "Tengo excelentes planes a los que no te podrás negar. Me invitaron a una reunión para contar nuestros encuentros sexuales y sé que te gustaría participar". Con esa invitación comenzó la reunión en la que cada uno contaría sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

~ Reunión ~

Caminaba por una de las tanta calles pertenecientes al campus de la Universidad W, la más prestigiosa de todo el país y del mundo, aburrido como cualquiera puede estar al comienzo de semana después de unos días en los que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar como corresponde por culpa de los estudios. Pensaba encontrarse en sus amigos en algún momento, pero teniendo en cuenta las distancias de sus facultades y el poco tiempo de descanso entre clases decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-¡Gil!- cierto chico que conocía se acercaba de frente hacia él alzando sus brazos emocionado- ¡Gil, aquí!

-Pero si es el amigo brujo del cejón, ¿qué quieres decirle a esta grandiosa persona?

-No soy brujo, el club de magia no hace esas cosas. Ey, no cambies de tema.

-Habla pronto que tengo que ir a ver al viejo de…

-¡Hay que hacer una reunión!- interrumpió bruscamente al otro, quien quedó sorprendido y algo molesto por la poca información que daba- El otro día leyendo en internet me di cuenta que hay varias personas gays que tienen buenas historias que contar, así que pensé que podríamos hacer una reunión para contar nuestras experiencias. Podríamos partir con un grupo conocido y si resulta invitar a más personas, hasta puede servir para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato- le sonreía pícaramente mientras golpeaba con el codo sus costillas al ver la aparente aprobación del albino- ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que tengo las mejores historias que contar, así que sin duda tendrás mi magnífica presencia en tu reunión.

-¡Perfecto! Invita gente entonces.

Y como fácil llegó, fácil se fue. Al ver cómo el rumano se alejaba corriendo no esperó más y de inmediato llamó a los otros miembros de su trío para invitarlos o más bien obligarlos a asistir.

-¡Francis!

-Oui?- respondió el francés algo adolorido por el grito.

-Tengo excelentes planes a los que no te podrás negar. Me invitaron a una reunión para contar nuestros encuentros sexuales y sé que te gustaría participar.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría, dime lugar y hora y estaré ahí mismo.

-Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.- y sin esperar una respuesta terminó la llamada para marcar al español- ¡Antonio! Iremos a una reunión para contar nuestros encuentros sexuales, te aviso cuándo y dónde será.

-¿Gil?

-¿Que acaso no reconocer mi voz? ¡Por lo menos ve el nombre de quién te llama en la pantalla!

-Nunca lo veo, simplemente contesto- decía entre risas- ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿están muy difíciles las clases?

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Sí, de juntarnos a contar intimidades… No cuentes conmigo, no he tenido mucha acción este último tiempo.

-¡Da igual! Cuenta una historia vieja, sé que tienes muchas. Irás quieras o no, así que inventa algo, sé que alguien como tú puede hacerlo, si no no dejaría que te juntes conmigo.

-¡Ya sé qué contar! Tienen que escuchar lo que me pasó, fue maravilloso… Gil, te dejo que llegó el profesor. Adios.

Con esos dos serían cuatro personas en la reunión, suficientes a su parecer, pero no del todo, aún podían ir más.

...

-¿Quién te llamó?- preguntó un tranquilo y sonriente ruso con el que se juntaba en ocasiones. También se hallaba en el lugar Alfred, un muy entusiasta estadounidense.

-Mon ami Gilbert, me invitó a una reunión un tanto particular, ¿les gustaría participar?

-¡The hero irá a cualquier lugar donde se requiera su ayuda!

-A mi me parece bien, ¿pero qué tipo de reunión es?

-Nada malo, Ivan, una reunión para contar anécdotas que nos ocurren, sólo eso- dijo mientras movía la mano restándole importancia al asunto y omitiendo información.

-En ese caso puedo ir- concluyó mostrando esa tierna sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza- ¿Quiénes irán?

-Gilbert, Antonio… y de seguro amigos de ellos. Pueden invitar a más personas, así será más interesante.- concluyó entre risitas nada inocentes que al parecer pasaron desapercibidas por el resto- Pensándolo bien, invitaré a esos dos, deben tener muy buenas historias.- tecleó en su celular las invitaciones para dos de sus otros amigos, con el grupo que ya estaba confirmado se lograría algo entretenido.

...

-Antonio, deja el celular y concéntrate, ¡debemos entregar este trabajo en media hora! ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-Lo siento, Emma, es que recordé algo que me ocurrió con un chico hermoso- sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como la enorme sonrisa que tenía en ese momento.

-Así que con un chico- comentó interesada en el tema esbozando esa sonrisa gatuna tan particular- ¡Debes contarme todo cuando termine la clase!

-Sí, sí, lo haré- levantó un pulgar en señal de afirmación a la petición o, más bien, exigencia de la rubia antes de que cierta idea viniera a su cabeza- ¡No! Te lo contaré otro día, en una reunión que me invitó Gil para contar nuestras historias.- De seguro a sus amigos no les molestaría que ella fuera.

...

Y finalmente llegó el día, en uno de los tantos salones de la Universidad W iban llegando los invitados a la íntima reunión. El anfitrión se encontraba en la mesa correspondiente al profesor esperando ansioso al resto mientras conversaba con el albino.

-¡Wow, son muchos más de los que imaginé! Yo sólo te invité a ti y a Lukas.- el rumano estaba realmente sorprendido al ver a más de seis personas, que era la cantidad estimada que tenía en mente, y a algunos que apenas conocía.

-Pues tengo mis contactos, sin mi esto hubiera fracasado, kesesesese.

-No lo niego- rió ante el comentario de su amigo- ¿No me habías dicho que invitaron a Alfred y a Ivan?

-Parece que Al se enfermó por tragar tantas hamburguesas en el almuerzo.

-No tiene remedio- suspiró resignado por el comportamiento incorregible de su conocido- ¿Y qué pasó con Ivan?

-La bruja que tiene por hermana se enteró y no permitió que viniera.

-Nat, Nat, Nat,nos acabas de quitar una buena historia- decía decepcionado por el comportamiento de su amiga. Dos anécdotas que pudieron haber disfrutado se vieron truncadas por razones bastante estúpidas.- Bien, es hora de comenzar- al ver que ya la mayoría había tomaron asiento en las mesas que habían juntado en el centro del salón, se puso de pie para llamar la atención de todos los presentes- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la primera reunión de anécdotas sexuales! Pueden llamarme Vlad y seré su anfitrión. La única regla que habrá aquí será la de mantener la identidad de la otra u otras personas de la historia en secreto, para respetar su privacidad- varios soltaron unas risitas por eso, porque, viendo la situación en la que estaban, privacidad era lo que menos podían pedir- ¿A quién le gustaría comenzar contándonos su historia?

Todos se miraban entre sí, algunos con rostros avergonzados mientras otros se mantenían tranquilos o con miradas traviesas, esperando que alguien tomara la iniciativa, cosa que no se hizo mucho esperar al escuchar el fuerte grito de uno de los presentes.

-¡Por su puesto que el grandioso yo será el primero en deleitarlos con su historia!

* * *

 **¡Hola!  
Espero que haya interesado esta pequeña introducción a alguien. Esto lo tengo escrito de hace años, cuando comenzó la moda de las confesiones de las universidades por facebook (2013 si no me equivoco) y prácticamente cada historia está inspirada en alguna confesión que leí en la página de la u en la que estaba, así que gracias a los que inspiraron estos capítulos xd  
Como dije, esto lo tengo escrito casi todo de hace años y no quería dejarlo tirado, así que lo retomé hace poco. Si quedan algo fuera de personaje es porque ya me desligué un poco de ellos por lo que me cuesta interpretarlos. También están casi todos los capítulos listos, así que actualizaré seguido.**

 **Nos vemos! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Piano ~

Yo soy el grandioso Gilbert Bilchmirts y estoy en segundo año de Música. Es la segunda carrera que escojo porque la anterior no era lo suficientemente asombrosa como para tenerme ni sacaba a relucir mi estupenda personalidad. Además que toco la guitarra eléctrica de maravilla. Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para nombrar mis innumerables talentos.

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a ese señorito podrido, pero tengo que contarles cómo ocurrió aquello.

Cuando llegué el primer día no esperé ver tanta gente que estudiarían lo mismo que yo, por lo que tuvieron que dividir a todo el alumnado en cuatro grupos de los cuales no veía a todos por estar en clases separadas.

Al comienzo todo fue normal, nada que el año anterior no haya visto. Me hice de un grupo de amigos (más bien compañeros que me agradan y tenían el honor de que estuviera con ellos, porque amigos no lo son), conocí a mis maestros y cada lugar del que vendría siendo mi segundo nuevo hogar. Nada salía de lo común hasta aquel martes.

Encontré un lugar del que rápidamente me adueñé: eran un pasillo con no más de tres salones apenas utilizados y un pequeño patio que había al final de este, esos eran los mejores lugares para alejarme de la sociedad y adentrarme en el mundo de mis maravillosos pensamientos. Allí me gustaba pasar el rato cuando tenía algún problema familiar o simplemente quería saltar clases. En esta ocasión era lo primero.

Como ya me era costumbre, tuve una discusión con mi abuelo de qué haría con mi vida siendo músico, que cambiara de carrera a algo que me dé para comer. Pero no quiero, me gusta mucho la música como para dejarlo.

Sumido en mis pensamientos avancé por el pasillo esperando que la banca que me pertenecía estuviese libre para no tener que sacar a golpes a los invasores que no hacían más que cogerse al primero que se les cruce por el camino e irse allí ya que es poco concurrido y difícil que sean descubiertos.

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando desde el último salón se podía escuchar el melodioso sonido de las teclas de un piano siendo tocadas por un experto. Me quedé parado frente a la puerta escuchando aquella hermosa canción que no podía reconocer, ¿acaso quien tocaba la había compuesto? Sea así o no, era maravilloso, como si con sólo escucharlo pudiese olvidar todos los problemas. Aquel compositor debería sentirse orgulloso que sea yo el que lo haya escuchado y apruebe su canción.

Sigilosamente, para no interrumpir a esa persona, intenté ver de quién se trataba, pero no vi más que la espalda de un joven castaño, bien vestido, con un mechón de cabello flotando desde su flequillo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero tenía el presentimiento que era de primer año al igual que yo. Debía ser del grupo con el que no tengo clases.

Tocaba de una forma inigualable junto a sus agraciados movimientos al ir de un lado a otro golpeando las teclas.

¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado de pie inmóvil hipnotizado por todo aquello? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Sólo supe que salí de mi trance al verlo tomar sus cosas para dejar el salón. No quería ser descubierto espiando, así que sin pensarlo corrí hacia el patio para sentarme y hacer como si nada mientras veía cómo el muchacho se alejaba.

Durante lo que quedaba de semana pasé por allá para escucharlo nuevamente, pero no pude encontrarlo. No fue hasta el siguiente martes que lo vi. Me encontraba sentado en mi banco y el pianista caminando hacia ese salón.

Pude verlo de frente: piel clara, ojos violáceos protegidos por un par de anteojos y de facciones algo finas. No parecía ser muy sociable, de seguro le enseñaron a mirar en menos a los demás, porque sus ojos no decían otra cosa. Era justo del tipo de personas que no me agradaban para nada, o sea, ¡nadie es mejor que yo! Y su físico tampoco me gustaba, los prefiero más sencillos al vestir, no tan sofisticados, y con un cuerpo más trabajado como el mío. Aun así, al oír unas cuantas notas de aquel instrumento, me dirigí al pasillo para escuchar mejor, sentándome a un lado de la puerta.

Nuevamente me dejé llevar por la música que tocaba aquel tío. Aunque no me agradaba su presencia, no podía negar que escucharlo era como estar junto a un coro de ángeles, hasta me permití cerrar los ojos para ignorar todo lo que había a mi alrededor y dedicarme a pensar sólo en lo que escuchaba.

Cuando sentí el rechinar de su asiento contra el piso, me incorporé a toda velocidad para volver a mi lugar de siempre.

Así repetí la rutina cada martes obviamente sin ser descubierto. En ciertas ocasiones cuando él salía del lugar, su mirada chocaba con la mía, sólo nos observábamos por unos escasos segundos para que luego él siguiera su camino. Pasé alrededor de dos mes de esa forma y hubieran seguido igual si no fuera que por azares del destino pudimos tener otro encuentro.

Era jueves por la tarde, ya no había más clases por lo que muchos se estaban marchando a sus hogares, pero no era mi caso. Como ya muchas mañanas, tuve una discusión con mi abuelo, pero esta vez no lo soporté y me fui antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso, dejándolo gritando para que no me vaya, cosa por la que no quería volver. No sabía cómo hacer hora; mis supuestos amigos de clases ya se habían marchado y por una extraña razón ninguno aceptó que fuera a su casa a pasar un rato, de seguro estaban muy ocupados y no querían interrumpir mi hermoso tiempo libre.

Caminé dejando que mis pies me guiaran y, como si ya memorizaran el camino, me dirigieron a mi tan amado patio, donde, como era de esperarse, no había nadie, lo cual no me molestó, de hecho, ¡mejor para mí! Di vueltas por el lugar hasta que decidí sentarme en mi banca favorita, estiré la cabeza hacia atrás y miré al cielo, cómo las nubes se movían y el sol lentamente se ocultaba dejando todo de un color carmín.

Mis párpados lentamente se iban cerrando a causa del sueño hasta que escuché unos suaves pasos. Desperté de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba, y no era nadie más que aquel tipo de los martes, pero ¿qué hacía un jueves por ahí? La duda me estaba matando, por lo que me levanté del asiento y caminé hasta el salón en el que ya se encontraba sacando unas cuantas partituras de su bolso. Antes no se me habría cruzado por la mente el entablar alguna conversación con él, pero ya estaba dentro y no había vuelta atrás. Esos ojos violetas me examinaban de arriba abajo, mientras sentía el silencio incómodo que se apoderó del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó al verme inmóvil frente a él.

-¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a alguien tan asombroso como yo?- dije entre risas. Su actitud ya no me parecía tan mala, hasta me daban ganas de molestarlo más seguido al verlo fruncir el ceño de esa forma. Caminé hasta quedar al lado de él.

-No veo a nadie con esas características aquí- dijo siguiendo con su tarea de ordenar las hojas.

-¡Cómo que no! Si tienes al magnífico Gilbert en frente tuyo- me miró sin ninguna gracia y volvió a lo que hacía- Bien, bien, dejemos las presentaciones y vayamos a lo que importa. ¿Qué tocarás hoy?

-¿Hoy? Quiere decir que me escuchas a menudo, ¿o me equivoco?

-Vamos, ambos sabemos de la existencia del otro, para qué mentir. También sabemos que sólo vienes los martes, ¿qué te trae por aquí un jueves?

-Nada que te importe. Ahora déjame tocar solo.

-¿Tanto llevas sin un buen polvo que te complaces con la mano?

-¿De qué estás ha…- no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro al notar cómo había tergiversado sus palabras- ¡No me refería a eso, idiota! Y eso tampoco te importa- desvió la mirada para dirigirse al banquillo y comenzar a tocar.

-Pues estaba dispuesto a ayudarte con tu tarea, pero ya que no quieres…- giré sobre mis talones para ir lentamente hacia la puerta cuando lo escuché hablar.

-S-será… sólo por hoy, ¿cierto?- dijo casi en un susurro mientras que con un mano ocultaba sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-A excepción de que quedes con ganas de más- sonreí lascivamente al volver a su lado.

Se quedó sin habla. ¿Para qué iba a mentir? Se moría de ganas de hacerlo conmigo desde que me vio sentado en aquella banca. Y de paso admito que yo también tenía muchas ganas, no me lo podía sacar de la mente. Pero no sería capaz de decírselo.

Al no recibir una negación decidí comenzar. Lo tomé de la cintura atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo con brusquedad, lo cual hizo que diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa, eso lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa para plantarme un fogoso beso. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por poder recorrer la cavidad bucal del otro.

Una de sus piernas se posó entre las mías para comenzar a frotar de una manera tan excitante. No pasó mucho rato para que las prendas empezaran a volar dejando así nuestros torsos completamente desnudos.

Lo tomé para posicionarlo sobre el piano en el cual él solía componer canciones.

Al separar nuestros rostros pudimos notar que ya era más que obvio el calor que invadía nuestros cuerpos al mismo tiempo que nuestras erecciones se hacían más notorias. Él bajó el cierre de su pantalón y luego el mío para liberar nuestros miembros y masturbarlos juntos. Posé mi mano junto a la suya para ayudarlo en la tarea.

Los gemidos ya se comenzaban a escuchar y nuestras manos cada vez se movían más rápido cuando oímos cómo la puerta se abría.

Ambos giramos nuestros rostros para ver quién había intervenido en nuestro maravilloso acto.

-Disculpen por… interrumpir, pero tengo que llevarme el piano- señaló con el dedo el lugar en que había sentado al castaño. No era más que un auxiliar.

Saliendo de la sorpresa, me alejé del otro para arreglar mi pantalón y dirigirme al señor. El de lentes hizo lo mismo para seguirme.

-Vale, ahí está libre.

-Gracias- el hombre fue hacia el instrumento e intentó levantarlo sin conseguirlo.

-¿Le ayudamos?- pregunté algo inseguro de querer prestar mi ayuda.

-Se los agradecería mucho- sonrió ante lo dicho- Tomen de ese lado y yo de acá.

Me coloqué donde me indicó pero antes de tomar el objeto, como vi a aquel tío quieto de brazos cruzados, pregunté.

-¿Y tú no piensas ayudar?

-No haré ese tipo de trabajos- espetó mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Vamos, señorito, sacamos esto y continuamos con lo que hacíamos.

Bufó para luego ir a ayudar. Entre los tres levantamos el piano y lo llevamos hasta una plataforma con ruedas que estaba afuera.

-Mil gracias, chicos. Ahora no los interrumpo más. Y por favor, no ensucien mucho ni desordenen- pidió antes de alejarse.

Ambos estábamos un poco sonrojados de vergüenza por la petición. Aun así decidimos continuar. Él tomó la iniciativa. Me besó ferozmente al mismo tiempo que me guiaba a una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina. Me acorraló y volvió a la tarea de masturbar nuestros penes.

Después de un rato ya no podíamos más, estábamos tan extasiados escuchando nuestros gemidos y sintiendo esos toques que sin previo aviso me giró para penetrarme. Dolió como mil demonios, pero al cabo de un rato sólo podía sentir placer. Las estocadas iban aumentando su velocidad. De todas las veces que lo había hecho ninguna se comparaba con esa. Era tan excitante sentir como salía y entraba de mí. Podía ver su rostro desde la ventana que teníamos en frente -tenía cortinas a todo esto, no es que cualquiera nos pudiera ver desde afuera-, se veía tan sensual que sólo lograba calentarme más.

Ya no podíamos más. Él se corrió dentro de mí mientras yo lo hacía sobre su mano que no dejaba de tocar mi erección. Cansados, nos apoyamos sobre la mesa, intentando regularizar nuestra respiración. Pude notar cómo evitaba mirarme directamente, así que fui yo el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres quedar para otra vez?

Me miró de cierta forma que no podría describir para después sonreír y decir "Tengo novia". Creo haber quedado algo choqueado porque no dije nada a pesar de que mi cabeza no dejaba de increpar aquellas palabras porque, por favor, ¿cómo me sale con que no quiere hacerlo de nuevo porque tiene novia si ya lo hicimos? ¡Es ilógico!

Finalmente nos arreglamos y salimos del lugar. No volví a verlo más. Ya no pasaba por ahí porque no estaba su amado piano, supongo, o no quería toparse conmigo y que vuelva a ocurrir lo inevitable -obviamente 'inevitable' porque después de probarme nadie se resiste a no volver a tenerme-.

...

-Ojalá haya salido del closet ya. Kesesese.

-¿Por qué no nos habías contado eso?- preguntó el español algo apenado por no haber escuchado la historia antes mientras su amigo asentía apoyándolo.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero sólo lo olvidé.

Todos quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la primera historia creyendo que quizás la de ellos no podría superarla, por lo que nadie era capaz de contar la suya.

-Y bien, ¿quién se anima?- preguntó sonriente el rumano.

-¡Yo!- Antonio levantó su mano ya con ganas de dar a conocer su anécdota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Cerro ~

Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y estoy cursando tercer año de Agronomía.

Mi historia comienza cuando tomé un electivo el cual me tocaba en la facultad de Derecho. Iba allá cada viernes después del mediodía, como a eso de las tres de la tarde hasta las cinco. Siempre era lo mismo, entraba a clases, prestaba atención si no me quedaba dormido, hablaba con algunos compañeros, pero nada más. Una vez una chica me dijo que lo hiciéramos, pero la rechacé porque no andaba de ánimos. Nada divertido había ocurrido en ese lugar hasta cierto día cuando el maestro nos dejó retirarnos cuarenta minutos más tarde. Nos mandó una tarea de investigación para entregarla dentro de dos semanas más, pero como creí que en la biblioteca de mi facultad no tendrían los libros que necesitaba decidí ir a buscarlos ahí enseguida.

Me encontraba pensando concentradamente en cómo haría el trabajo que no me di cuenta que un chico iba caminando hacia mí tan descuidadamente como yo, provocando que chocáramos y que todos sus papeles quedaran esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, maldito hijo de puta!- no me esperaba recibir ese reclamo por lo que me quedé algo atónito mirándolo cómo recogía cuidadosamente cada papel.

Al escuchar sus innumerables quejas me puse a recoger rápidamente el desastre con la idea de irme pronto y empezar luego mi trabajo.

-Lo siento. Ten- le dije extendiéndole las hojas con la mejor de mis sonrisas para que me perdonara.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Las desordenaste todas, imbécil!

-Lo-lo siento, yo sólo quería ayu…

-¡Lo has empeorado todo!- arrebatándome las hojas de las manos se levantó. Yo me quedé cabizbajo en el suelo. En verdad quería ayudar, no me sentía bien recibiendo esos gritos cuando intentaba hacer algo bueno.

-¿Qué esperas? Muévete, tienes que ayudarme a arreglar este maldito desastre.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y lo seguí hasta dentro de la biblioteca sin decir nada, no quería más retos. Colocó los papeles sobre una de las mesas, sacó una engrapadora y revisó las hojas.

-Ten estas- me pasó un montón- tienes que ordenarlas por el número que tienen abajo, cuando termines con esas busca todas las que están destacadas con amarillo y júntalas, también ordénalas por número, y lo mismo con los otros colores.

-Vale- comencé a hacer lo que me pidió, o más bien ordenó, con una gran sonrisa devuelta en mi rostro. Me alegraba serle de ayuda. Cuando ya íbamos terminando recordé que no sabía quién era- No nos hemos presentado, me llamo Antonio, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- extendí mi mano para que la estreche, pero al verla la ignoró completamente.

-Qué te importa- vaya, eso no había funcionado, pero no me rendiría, quería conocerlo un poco más, aunque sea para después poder contarle a alguien a quien había conocido.

-Eh… estudias aquí, ¿no?

-¿Para qué más estaría en este lugar?- al parecer no era muy sociable, pero decidí contarle más de mí para que pudiera entrar en confianza y no pensara que simplemente quiero sacarle información o algo así.

-Bueno, yo estudio Agronomía y estoy aquí por un electivo que tomé- me miró algo confundido y vi cierto brillo de interés en sus ojos antes de que volviera a fijar su vista en la resma.

-Dicen que los agrónomos tienen buen cuerpo, por todo el trabajo que hacen con la tierra y, bueno, tú sabes.

-No había escuchado eso… hay varios en mi carrera que no están en buena forma, aunque mi cuerpo no está tan mal…- vi como dejaba sus cosas de lado para apoyarse en la mesa con un brazo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. Creí saber a qué iba ese comentario- Aunque si quieres puedes verlo por ti mismo.

-No me interesa- se giró nuevamente para guardar las cosas en su bolso. Al parecer interpreté mal esa señal, pero ahora que había tenido esa idea en mi mente, no descansaría hasta conseguir tener algo con él. Un poco de diversión no está mal.

-¿Estás seguro?- me acerqué a él por la espalda para acorralarlo entre mi cuerpo y la mesa- Así podrías salir de tu duda y yo lo tomaría como una forma de agradecer el que te haya ayudado con tus papeles.

-No mezcles las cosas, lo de los papeles era porque me botaste y porque TÚ desordenaste todo- me miró desafiante. ¡Se veía tan adorable! La idea de hacerlo con él aumentaba cada vez más con cada gesto y palabra que decía.

-Vamos~ no te arrepentirás- le sonreí como siempre hago cuando me dicen que estoy intentando seducir a alguien. Esperaba que resultase.

-¡Eres un…- iba a seguir gritando, pero creo que recordó que estábamos en una biblioteca- Maldición, de seguro que me chocaste intencionalmente porque lo único que querías era joder conmigo.

-¿Y tú quieres que me crea que me trajiste sólo para ordenar unos papeles?- abrió mucho los ojos mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Al parecer había acertado, aunque había dicho lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡Maldezone!- gritó intentando que fuera un susurro- ¿qué quieres, bastardo?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Un polvo podrías ser- volví con mi sonrisa juguetona de siempre. Se quedó pensando un momento.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a otro lugar en unas horas- me desilusioné un poco- pero… si quieres podríamos… ya sabes, que yo te la… - su sonrojo fue creciendo más y más, al parecer le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo, pero ya había entendido, así que sin dudarlo acepté- Entonces… vayamos a un lugar más privado.

No sabía por qué decía eso, a mí no me molestaba hacerlo en ese mismo lugar, escondidos entre los estantes y dejando que sólo los libros puedan ser testigos de nuestros actos. De todas formas no había mucha gente, pero supongo que para él sería algo embarazoso.

-¿A un baño?

-¡No!- No entiendo por qué se enojaba tanto, el baño no era un mal lugar, aunque en ocasiones el suelo está mojado y creo que se podría mojar si se arrodilla, y también suele ir mucha gente para lo mismo por lo que de privacidad no habría nada… ahora que lo pienso mejor, no es una buena idea.

Cuando dejé de pensar en eso pude notar que ya no estaba en frente mío, y escuché cómo me llamaba desde casi llegando a la puerta.

-¿Vienes o no, bastardo?

Lo seguí sin más. Durante el recorrido intenté entablar una conversación, pero no me respondía más que con insultos y monosílabos, así que después de un rato desistí. Había dejado que me guiara hasta dónde quería ir, por lo que me pareció algo extraño cuando comenzamos a subir por el cerro que estaba detrás de su facultad. Así que a eso se refería con 'privado'. A esas horas ya no hay cursos que vayan a trabajar al cerro (como lo hacemos los de Agronomía y otras carreras) y no muchos se la pasaban por ahí, según he escuchado, por lo que sí era un buen lugar. Además que es al aire libre, ¡siempre quise hacerlo al aire libre! Aunque no sea precisamente lo que deseaba, pero si era con ese muchacho no tenía quejas.

Llegamos casi a la mitad, entre los árboles. Tiró su bolso por el suelo lleno de hojas secas por la estación al mismo tiempo que yo también lo hacía.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. He tenido sexo en varias ocasiones tanto con hombres como mujeres (cabe resaltar que más con hombres que con mujeres) pero nunca vamos directamente a esta parte, por lo que sería relativamente algo nuevo para mí.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso quieres que te la chupe por encima de la ropa?- se acercó a mi lentamente hasta quedar pegado a mí. Me dio la impresión de que él ya tenía experiencia en esto.

-No… no es eso…- dejé de hablar al notar cómo desabrochaba la cremallera de mi pantalón para luego colar su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior. Mientras seguía masajeando esa zona, levemente era empujado hacia atrás para luego caer sentado sobre un tronco que había tirado. Ya se empezaba a hacer más notorio el bulto que crecía bajo mi ropa.

Sacando la mano, se arrodilló frente a mí para luego liberar mi miembro. Siguió masturbándolo un poco más hasta que decidió que ya era momento de ocupar otra técnica.

Con su lengua comenzó a masajear lentamente. Pude notarlo algo inseguro, por lo que esa idea de que tenía mucha experiencia se desvaneció de mi mente, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de gustarme cómo lo hacía. Además que ser uno de los primeros con el que lo hace es mucho mejor, le da más dulzura al momento. Cada vez lamía más mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con mis testículos. Después de un rato de estar con lo mismo, se decidió en meterlo en su boca. Oh, por Dios, nunca había sentido tanta excitación por algo así ¡en verdad que era muy bueno! Aunque no voy a mentir, de vez en cuando se le pasaban los dientes y me molestaba un poco, pero quitando eso era maravilloso. Ya no podía aguantar más mis gemidos, y al parecer le gustaba escucharlos, porque era como si se animara más cada vez que dejaba escapar uno. Ya no podía más, así que decidí avisarle.

-Me… me voy a correr- vi cómo me dejaba libre y seguía lamiendo. Llegué al orgasmo cuando él hacía eso.

Se sentía tan bien. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Hasta se me pasó por la mente el pellizcarme o algo para comprobar que no era de esos sueños que uno tiene, pero al sentir el golpe de mi pesado bolso sobre mí comprendí que todo fue real.

-Deja esa cara de pervertido y baja pronto que ya va a oscurecer, bastardo- su rostro seguía rojo, ¡era muy lindo! Tenía que hacérselo saber.

-Estás todo rojo, ¡parecer un tomatito!

Al parecer le molestó mi observación porque pescó unas cuantas piedras que había en el suelo y me las lanzó con fuerza. Luego se marchó creo que insultando en algo que me pareció italiano. Me quedé ahí sentado un rato más, pensando en aquel tío y en cómo llegamos a eso.

A la semana siguiente volví por las clases y me quedé hasta más tarde buscándolo, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. En ocasiones lo encontraba paseando por ciertos lados del campus, pero no me sabía su nombre como para llamarlo y cuando notaba que le hacía todas esas señas para llamar su atención se giraba y se iba lo más rápido que podía y no lograba alcanzarlo.

…

-Me gustaría volver a verlo y hacer lo que no pudimos porque él tenía planes… Todavía me calienta el acordarme de eso.

-Mejor deja de pensarlo, todavía quedan muchas historias y no queremos generar una orgía, mon ami.

-Sí, lo siento- se sonrojó avergonzado por aquello.

-Disculpa…- levantó tímidamente la mano Feliciano.

-Feli, tienes la palabra- anunció el rumano.

-Antonio, ¿cómo era ese chico con el que estuviste?

-A ver… era más o menos de mi estatura, sólo un poco más bajo, sus ojos eran pardos si no me equivoco, algo tostadito de piel, el cabello castaño cobrizo… ¡Oh! Y tenía un gracioso rulo que salía de su flequillo, como el tuyo- refiriéndose a Feliciano- Ahora que lo pienso, se parecía mucho físicamente a Feli.

-Sí, porque creo que hablabas de mi hermano- contestó casi en susurro debido a lo embarazoso que era saber de esa manera todo lo que había hecho su gemelo. Los demás asistentes también estaban sorprendidos.

-¿En serio? ¡Feli, tienes que presentármelo!- gritó emocionado el español.

-Después hablan de esas cosas. Y recuerden que se supone que esas personas con las que estuvieron tienen que ser anónimas, no pueden decir quién es- les recordó el organizador de todo aquello. Al sentir nuevamente el silencio que se generó decidió que era momento de seguir con más historias- Feli, ya que habías levantado la mano antes, ¿te gustaría seguir con tu historia?- preguntó sonriente.

-Ve~ no hay problema.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tengo que aclarar algo antes de que lean: en algunas partes habrán "diálogos incompletos", o sea, algo como "Hola... Estoy bien, ¿y tú?", ahí habría que asumir que alguien le respondió con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?", esto es porque se supone que estamos leyendo al que está contando la historia, los demás dan igual.**

 **Aclarado eso, los dejo :)**

 **Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Religión ~

Ciao~ Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas y estoy en segundo año de Artes Plásticas.

Tengo un amigo… ¿No puedo decir su nombre? ¿No? Bien. Con mi amigo nos conocemos desde antes que entraramos a estudiar acá. Él está en segundo año de Literatura... Ve~ Gilbert, no te reías. Sí sé que sabes de quién hablo… Continuo. Como estamos en carreras distintas obviamente es difícil tener asignaturas en el mismo horario, pero de todas formas hay una ocasión en que sí lo hace y es cuando tengo religión los miércoles y salgo a las seis de la tarde. Al retirarnos a la misma hora, con mi amigo nos pusimos de acuerdo para juntarnos en un lugar centralizado para ambas facultades y si uno se retrasaba debía ir a buscar al otro a su salón.

Religión no es una clase que tengamos en artes, sino que me refiero a ese taller que ofrecen a todos por ser una universidad religiosa y todo lo que ustedes ya saben. Yo decidí tomarlo porque al pertenecer a una familia muy creyente todo lo que me pasan en clases lo sé, por lo que me ayuda con mis notas.

Ese día, como le es costumbre a la maestra, escribió una frase sacada de la biblia en la esquina superior del pizarrón para luego leer la parte en que salía y hacer la clase en torno a ese tema. Esta vez era sobre la destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra, y la frase que había escrito era "Levántate, toma contigo a tu mujer y a tus dos hijas... Ponte a salvo; no mires hacia atrás ni te detengas." No sé a qué venía esa cita si en ningún momento hablo de eso, pero la profesora es extraña así que dejémoslo así.

-…Llamaron a Lot y le dijeron: "¿Dónde están esos hombres que llegaron a tu casa esta noche? Mándanoslos afuera, para que abusemos de ellos."… -leía en voz alta para que todos escucháramos lo que el texto decía. Hizo una pausa y comenzó a dar explicaciones a lo leído- Esto habla claramente de algo que está muy presente en la sociedad actual y hasta en nuestra misma universidad. La maldad, la perversión, lo amoral. En otras palabras; de la homosexualidad- ahí iba de nuevo.- ¡Ese tipo de relaciones son impuras! En la antigüedad se llegó a destruir una ciudad entera por culpa de esa inmundicia y ahora volvemos a lo mismo. La juventud, que es a la que debemos cambiar para que se recupere todo lo que nos rodea, tiene que aprender que Dios nos mandó a la Tierra con la misión de reproducirnos y perpetuar la especie humana, pero estando dos hombres o dos mujeres juntos, ¿qué van a hacer? Es biológicamente imposible que puedan concebir un hijo…

Ya había tenido que soportar esos insultos la mayoría de las sesiones. Muchos estudiantes había dejado la clase por lo mismo, se sentían tan ofendidos como yo en ese momento y se lo hacían saber a la maestra, pero ella hacía oídos sordos a esas palabras y seguía su clase igual. Ya sólo quedaban los que la apoyaban en todo lo que decía y los que, como yo, la soportábamos para pasar el ramo.

Y así pasó toda la hora hasta que llegó el momento de salir. No alcancé a anotar lo que estaba en el pizarrón por lo que me quedé un tiempo más escribiendo, en eso llegó mi amigo, más bien cuando ya había terminado y estaba ordenando mis cosas.

-Guten tag- entró al salón al ver que yo era el único que se encontraba allí.

-Ciao- contesté desanimado. En otras ocasiones no me había visto desanimado por culpa de la clase porque de camino se me olvidaba lo malo y volvía mi sonrisa, pero esta vez fue diferente. Me miró extrañado, sin saber si preguntar o no. Recorrió con la mirada el salón y luego fijó sus ojos en la frase del día.

-¿De qué es la frase de hoy?

-Sobre el tema favorito de la maestra: lo despreciable que es el ser gay- hice un puchero para mostrar mi disgusto.

No habíamos hablado de ese tema nunca, así que supongo que por eso era su sorpresa en ese momento. Siempre hablábamos de chicas porque, bueno, a mí me gustan y a él también, pero no me había atrevido a tocar el tema del otro lado por temor a que se alejara de mí o esas cosas que suelen pasar.

-Y… ¿te molesta eso?- fijó su vista a otro lado intentando no mirarme. Parece que se sentía tonto al hacer esa pregunta, pero me alegraba que quisiera hablar de eso, así podría vivir mi sexualidad más libremente sin temor de perder a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que me molesta! Dice cosas atroces de eso sin importarle lo que sienten los demás.- me senté en una de las mesas molesto.

-Feliciano, acaso tú eres…- lo miré interrogante esperando a que completara la pregunta, pero creo que eso lo asustó un poco- No es que me moleste que lo seas, bueno, si lo eres, claro, pero…- estaba un poco sonrojado y bastante nervioso, no pude evitar reír un poco.

-Ve~ no es que sea gay… sí me gustan los hombres, pero también las mujeres. Ve ve ve ve~- también estaba nervioso por contarle eso a él. Ya podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi cuerpo temblar un poco y mi muletilla salía sin darme cuenta. Levanté la vista para ver su reacción y estaba muy parecido a mí lo cual me sorprendió, así que me atreví a preguntar- ¿Y tú?

-T-también… ¡No me gustan mucho los hombres!- gritó alterado lo que me pareció bastante divertido, pero intenté no reír- pero de todas formas he encontrado a algunos… atractivos.

¡Mi amigo estaba tan nervioso! Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba más nervioso que la vez cuando encontré bajo su cama esas películas porno que le gustan. ¡Y lo mejor era que me confesó que tenemos los mismos gustos! Ahora podremos hablar tanto de mujeres como de hombres sin temor. Aunque todavía me asaltaba una duda.

-Ve~ Lud- me miró para que continuara- ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con un hombre?- su expresión era toda una obra de arte, ¡me moría por sacar mis lápices y retratarlo de esa forma! Pero no era momento para hacerlo. Negó a mi pregunta tímidamente después de gritarme '¡Feliciano, no hagas esas preguntas!'. Yo tampoco había hecho nada con otro hombre, por lo que vi una perfecta oportunidad ahí. ¡Sacaría a relucir mis increíbles dotes de amante italiano!- Luddy~ ¿te gustaría tener tu primera vez con un hombre conmigo? Ve~- si antes su rostro mostraba sorpresa ahora no sé qué podría ser. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo. Intentó decir algo pero noté cómo sus labios tiritaban y las palabras no le salían.

Me levanté de la mesa en que me encontraba y caminé hasta estar frente a él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me acerqué a su rostro. Al estar cerca de su oído le susurré 'No te preocupes, será sólo como amigos' a lo que dio un pequeño salto y se tranquilizó un poco. Lo miré a los ojos, pero evitó hacer contacto con los míos girando el rostro, así que con una de mis manos lo tomé para besarlo. Estuvimos un momento en ese feroz beso hasta que él se separó.

-No es buena idea hacerlo acá.

-No te preocupes, nadie viene a estas horas- y continué besándolo.

Mis brazos bajaron para acariciar su fuerte espalda y pecho. Como adoraba su cuerpo, ¡es justamente como me gustan los hombres! De pronto me entró la duda de si a él le gustaban los chicos como yo… pero olvidé rápidamente eso cuando sentí como sus manos hacían lo mismo que las mías, recorriendo mi cuerpo y deteniéndose en mi trasero, acariciándolo y apretando. Me gustaron mucho sus caricias, eran mejores que las que cualquier chica me había dado.

Se apoyó en un pupitre que se hallaba detrás de él y me acercó haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran aún más, dejando que pudiera sentir su miembro excitado, ¡y vaya que tamaño! Podía notar de esa forma simplemente que era bastante grande.

Deshizo el beso para preguntarme nuevamente '¿Estás seguro que quieres…'

-¡Lud! Ya te dije que quiero hacerlo aquí contigo- me miró con algo de resignación y alegría.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta bajar a mi pecho. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a desabrochar nuestros pantalones. Mi torso ya estaba al descubierto y después de terminar con los pantalones me dedicaría a dejar en las mismas condiciones a mi amigo. Volvió a besarme para apegar aún más nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos en un apasionado abrazo. Nos dimos cuenta que ya no podíamos más.

-¿Quieres que…- tantas preguntas que me hacía. Decidí cortarlo prediciendo qué me diría.

-Lud, ya te dije que…

-¡Nein! Feliciano, quiero saber si quieres seguir con… la penetración- estaba equivocado. No me esperaba esa pregunta y tampoco sabía si quería eso, ¡sonaba doloroso! Como ya dije antes, nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, ni tampoco había llegado tan lejos con una mujer, pero ellas en ocasiones me decían que les dolía. Además que Lu… mi amigo la tenía muy grande y no sabía si podría entrar en mí sin romperme. Pero ya estábamos en eso, por lo que asentí nervioso- Me alcanzas mi bolso, por favor, tengo algo de lubricante ahí.

-Ve~ ¿Por qué tienes eso?- su rostro estaba que echaba humo de lo rojo por la pregunta.

-Mi bruder la echó ahí, dijo que podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento- reí un poco por eso.

Sacó un pequeño frasco de su interior y depositó el líquido en su mano para esparcirlo por su erección y luego colocó sus dedos en mi entrada, primero uno, después otro hasta llegar al tercero. Cuando supuso que ya estaba listo comenzó a entrar en mí. Me dolió mucho, lo cual notó, así que fue despacio para que pudiera acostumbrarme. Yo estaba sentado en su regazo cuando me indicó que me moviera.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero moverme. Ve ve ve~- sollocé al solo imaginarme moviéndome estando en esa forma.

-Gut. Entonces lo haremos así- me tomó para levantarse y ponerme a mí sobre la mesa.

Ya listos, se movió dentro de mí en un vaivén en un comienzo lento que fue acelerando poco a poco.

Siempre he sido de los que hacen saber lo que sienten, así que no era de extrañarse que mis gemidos, la continua repetición de su nombre y las palabras dirigidas a él se pudieran escuchar por todo el salón junto a los de mi amigo que intentaba ocultar. ¡Es que se sentía tan bien! No dejaba de pensar que las revistas y libros que tanto le gustaban le habían enseñado mucho.

Ya escuchaba el crujir de la mesa contra el suelo y el chocar de esta con la silla de delante, pero no nos deteníamos. Al llegar a nuestro clímax mi esperma estaba esparcido entre nuestros torsos mientras que el suyo estaba dentro de mí.

Si pasó alguien por ahí no me importó. Y mucho menos que nos encontráramos en ese 'sagrado' salón que tanto amaba la maestra.

...

-Me sentí tan feliz al hacerlo por primera vez con él. Creo que si hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona no hubiera sido lo mismo. Ve~- concluyó sonriente y sonrojado el italiano.

Todos estaban conmovidos con sus últimas palabras y al mismo tiempo asombrados por lo que alguien, tan aparentemente inocente, podía hacer.

-¡¿Por qué West no me contó eso?! Cómo se le ocurre ocultar algo tan importante al asombroso yo- reclamaba indignado Gilbert- ¡Soy su hermano y no me lo dijo! Yo que tanto le enseñaba y le daba cosas que le servirían, ¡y así me lo paga! Si se comporta así para qué quiero hermanos.

Las quejas del albino seguían y seguían hasta que el anfitrión decidió detenerlos con un grito de '¡Si no dejas de reclamar iré esta noche a morderte el cuello' lo cual planeaba ser una amenaza vampírica y lo asustara o que simplemente lo callara, pero sólo se entendió como un comentario con connotación sexual causando risas y burlas del resto.

-Son todos unos malpensados- reprochaba el rumano inflando las mejillas demostrando de manera infantil su disgusto- Ok, ¿quién quiere seguir?- se vio una mano levantarse de entre los presentes- Tú sigues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Verano ~

¡Soy el grandioso rey del norte, Mathias Andersen y esta es mi genial historia!

Estoy estudiando Diseño porque, como ya saben, en esta universidad los primeros dos años son común y después uno escoge si quiere irse a industrial, gráfico, de vestuario, escénico y todas esas clasificaciones que tiene. Yo planeo tomar industrial para diseñar hermosos muebles o gráfico para ser ilustrador y hacer cuentos infantiles, todavía no me decido pero… Ok, no me seguiré yendo por las ramas, así que cuento lo que más importa.

Este verano conocí a un tipo bastante molesto, serio e insoportable. No me agrada mucho. Nos conocimos en un trabajo en donde estuvimos envolviendo regalos gran parte de las vacaciones. Éramos compañeros ahí, así que nos veíamos siempre y en más de una ocasión nos terminaron reprimiendo y casi despidiendo por nuestras peleas.

Era un sueco unos centímetros más alto que yo, rubio y con una mirada de pocos amigos. Casi no hablaba y si lo hacía era para responder a mis insultos por lo que la mayoría de las veces terminaba mal.

Hubo un día en que nos tuvimos que quedar hasta tarde trabajando, y cuando digo tarde era muy tarde en comparación con el resto de los días, porque no fue antes de medianoche. Tuvimos que permanecer allí los dos con otro compañero solamente.

-Discúlpenme, pero me tengo que ir, hoy está de cumpleaños una amiga y no puedo retrasarme más- nos dijo apenado- ¿podría irme y ustedes terminan?

-¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes, anda, nosotros te cubrimos- acepté alegremente. Él tomó sus cosas y se fue agradeciéndonos.

Cuando lo vi salir por la puerta seguí con mi trabajo, doblando unos cuantos papeles para tenerlos listos para el día siguiente y después ordenar unas cajas. Estaba terminando lo segundo cuando pude escuchar la voz, y mágicamente entender lo que me dijo también, del sueco.

-No debiste dejar que se fuera- me dijo en su extraña forma de hablar la cual no repetiré porque me es difícil hacerlo (sí, ya lo intenté) y me miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Por qué no? Es sólo un día. O no me digas que no puedes hacer un poco más de trabajo.

-No es eso- terminó de ordenar las cajas que le tocaban y ya se estaba sacando el delantal para prepararse e irse. Yo comencé a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos, no seas tan amargado, ¡era por un cumpleaños!

-Era su deber hacer esas tareas- tomó su bolso para irse al mismo tiempo que buscaba las llaves del local en sus bolsillos. Yo lo seguí para que no me dejara encerrado y sí, sé que él es capaz de eso.

-Dime, ¿de cuándo que no tienes sexo?- le sonreí con malicia. Me miró feo sin responderme.- Si lo hicieras con más frecuencia podrías por lo menos sonreír de vez en cuando.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Oh, lo siento, olvide que no sabes decir otras cosas.- claramente intentaba provocarme con esas palabras, pero no andaba muy de humor, de hecho, se me había ocurrido una mejor idea.

-¿Qué te parece si apostamos?- me miró con interés- tengamos un polvo, si después de eso logro sacarte una sonrisa harás todo lo que yo quiera por un mes, si no lo consigo yo seré tu esclavo, ¿hecho?- estiré mi mano para que la estrechara, mas sólo la miró algo dudoso por unos instantes para luego tomarla y cerrar el acuerdo con un 'Hecho'.

A todo esto, nos encontrábamos ya caminando hacia el paradero en donde ambos tomábamos la misma locomoción, pero unas cuadras antes de llegar nos desviamos en busca de un buen lugar donde llevar a cabo el trato porque en nuestros hogares no era posible por la presencia de nuestros padres. Fuimos a parar a un reconocido motel que tan solo el día anterior había sido nombrado como el mejor motel de la cuidad en un extraño ranking que se había hecho. Por el prestigio y la elegante fachada que tenía supuse que tenía que ser algo caro, pero al entrar nos dimos cuenta que era algo que el bolsillo de ambos podía financiar.

-¡Queremos rentar una habitación!- creo que lo grité porque algunos que estaban pasando por ahí se dieron vuelta a vernos. Como nunca, me sentí algo nervioso por esas miradas, no era porque se enteraran que me revolcaría con otro hombre, pfff, eso lo he hecho ya muchas veces, sino el con quién sería. Que me vieran con un tío lindo y tierno o con uno sensual o uno bien macho no era problema, ¡pero esta vez estaba con uno que asusta hasta a su propia madre! Hasta creo a asustó a más de la mitad de las personas que se nos cruzaron en el camino sólo con su careta de pocos amigos.

La chica que estaba en recepción se sonrojó un poco, quizás no suele ver parejas homosexuales por allí o no sé por qué sería, pero estaba roja antes de pasarnos las llaves de la habitación y después soltó unas risitas y chillidos mientras creo que su compañero o algo pero que estaba con ella ahí no dejaba de insultarnos creyendo que no lo oíamos.

Escuché por un rato lo que los demás hablaban hasta que avanzamos lo suficiente como para no oír nada, así que fui al lado de mi compañero, seguía con esa insoportable expresión.

Decidí dejarlo pasar porque si le reclamaba de seguro se iba y me dejaba con las ganas.

Por fin llegamos a la dichosa habitación, entramos, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué hasta quedar al lado de la cama.

-Empecemos de una vez- dije antes de jalarlo del cuello de la camisa y besarlo con desesperación, no porque lo estuviera, sino porque quería terminar pronto eso y hacerlo mi esclavo, obviamente haciéndolo disfrutar del sexo para ganar.

Mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el beso, sentí sus manos sobre mí que me empujaban para caer sobre el colchón y él encima de mí. No iba a dejar eso así, así que, entre besos y manoseos, logré posicionarlo debajo.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría dominar?- susurré a su oído al separar nuestras bocas.

-Tú eres el que tiene que hacerme sentir bien- le entendí. ¿Qué me decía? ¿Que me dejaría dominar sin pelea? ¿Que se tragaría su orgullo y dejaría que su némesis le hiciera lo que quisiera sin chistar? No me lo creía, pero si eso quería, eso le iba a dar.

Comencé a bajar con mi boca hasta su cuello con la intención de dejar varias marcas tanto de mordidas, besos y chupones. Me gustaba ver como su clara piel, digna de todo buen nórdico, se tornaba rojiza por mis bruscos actos.

Bajé más y más mi lengua por su cuerpo dejando numerosas marcas en el camino, hasta llegar a su bien formado pecho donde lamí y tiré un poco de sus pezones. Noté como se contenía para no reprocharme por lo que hacía ni dejar escapar ni un gemido de placer lo cual me hizo mucha gracia y más cuando me fijé en cuanto lo excitaba lo brusco que era.

Seguí bajando hasta casi llegar a su miembro que ya estaba bastante erecto. Me deshice de sus pantalones que ya no servían de nada y aproveché de hacer lo mismo con los míos. Cuando nos deje completamente desnudos iba a empezar con el sexo oral que pensaba hacer antes, pero ya las ganas se me habían ido, quería comenzar a follarlo de inmediato.

Para no ser tan cruel como pensaba serlo, decidí lubricar un poco su entrada con mi lengua, así que estuve en eso un rato. Era exquisito sentir como se removía y por fin dejaba salir uno que otro gemido al sentirse invadido por mí. Quería burlarme de él, hacer algún comentario con respecto a cómo se encontraba en esos momento pero… mi boca estaba un poco ocupada en esos momentos.

Ya estaba listo, no podía esperar más, así que, como el macho vikingo que soy, lo obligué a que se diera vuelta dejándome ver su entrada en todo su esplendor, y sin piedad alguna (ya la había tenido al momento de no habérsela metido al seco) lo penetré. Escuché como soltó un grito de dolor seguido de unos cuantos insultos hacia mí; ese sí era el sueco que yo conocía, ya comenzaba a pensar que estaba con otra persona, su hermano gemelo o algo parecido porque se dejaba hacer de cualquier forma.

Lentamente fui embistiendolo hasta que el ritmo se hizo más constante y veloz, sentía como con mi punta chocaba en cierta parte que lo hacía sentirse en éxtasis. Ya ninguno reprimía sus gemidos ni dejábamos de decir el nombre del contrario, era como si aquello fuera un tratado de paz entre ambos después de tantas guerras. Agradecía mucho el tenerlo boca abajo, porque de tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo mientras lo hacíamos me hubiera dejado completamente arañada la espalda sin contar algunos golpes que de seguro me daría. ¡Realmente fui un genio al ponerlo en esa posición!

Ya no podíamos más, ambos anunciamos que nos correríamos en cualquier momento y en unos segundos después lo hicimos casi al mismo tiempo. Nunca pensé que tendría un orgasmo tan satisfactorio como lo tuve con él, con nadie más había sido así. Y al parecer él también disfrutó bastante el momento.

Salí de su interior y me recosté a su lado, ambos jadeando e intentando regular la respiración. Dirigí mi vista hacia él, pero giró su rostro al instante.

-Al parecer te gustó mucho hacerlo conmigo- sonreí con superioridad cuando se volvió a verme.

-Ni lo sueñes- no sé cómo entendí lo que dijo si entre jadeos y ese acento que tiene era casi imposible, pero descubrí que nada era imposible para mí después de dominar a aquel mastodonte.

-¿Nunca dejarás ese orgullo de lado? Algún día te reventará en esa espantosa cara tuya.

-El tuyo es más grande que el mío.

-¿Te refieres a mi amiguito?- reí refiriéndome a mi polla.

-No, a tu orgullo. Tu polla es chica.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!

Se quedó en silencio, yo igual. Era de esos silencios incómodos que se forman cuando estás sólo con alguien que no te agrada y lo único que quieres es tomar tus cosas e irte a otro lado, pero no tenía ganas de eso. Extrañamente me sentía a gusto a su lado.

-Oe- llamó mi atención por fin hablando después de unos minutos- ¿estás… cansado?

-¡Para nada! ¿Por quién me crees? No me canso tan fácilmente.- esperé a que continuara pero no lo hizo, noté que quería decir algo y no le salía, por lo que quise decir una broma- ¿Acaso quieres otra ronda?- dije pícaramente. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que asentía- ¡Entonces qué esperamos!

Me volví a incorporar mientras él hacía lo mismo y repetíamos lo anterior. Cuántas veces fueron no recuerdo, pero sé que cambiamos de posición y lo repetimos hasta que amaneció y nos cansamos finalmente. Si alguien en aquel motel intentó dormir no creo que haya podido teniéndonos a nosotros todas la noche cogiendo.

Habremos dormido una o dos horas porque en cierto momento me desperté y miré mi teléfono para ver la hora.

-¡Mierda, son las once treinta y cinco!- grité despertando así a mi compañero. ¡Teníamos que haber entrado a trabajar hace más de una hora!

Nos vestimos como pudimos y salimos corriendo lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos dejaban después de tanto 'trabajo'. Por suerte no nos habíamos alejado tanto del local.

Nos habremos demorado no más de quince minutos. Entramos a la sala del personal para arreglarnos y salir a cubrir nuestro turno cuando nos encontramos que el jefe estaba allí. Aunque el sueco no lo demostrara sé que estaba tan helado como yo al ver a nuestro superior parado en frente nuestro con una clara molestia.

-¡Buenos días!- grité nervioso haciendo una reverencia. Mi compañero hizo lo mismo (aunque sin la reverencia y el grito)- Disculpe la demora, tuvimos unos inconvenientes de camino acá. Enseguida comenzamos a trabajar.

-No será necesario. Por este retraso y las frecuentes peleas que tienen ambos que afectan a su trabajo, están despedidos.

No podía creerlo, ¡si hacía estupendo mi trabajo! ¿Y sólo por esas cosas me despedían? Ni que les pegara a los clientes. ¡Hasta pude notar una sonrisa de burla en el rostro del maldito hijo de puta!

…

-Nos fuimos de la tienda sin tener oportunidad de cumplir con el premio de la apuesta porque no nos volvimos a ver en lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Hasta ahora que somos compañeros de clases. ¡Cómo me gustaría volver a follar con él! Pero no creo que quiera porque, por lo que veo, está perdidamente enamorado de un finlandés con el que se la pasa todo el tiempo.

-Pobre Mathy- se escuchó decir a Feliciano tristemente, al igual como lo estaban todos en el lugar por el final de la historia.

-¿Quién quiere seguir? – preguntó el rumano con el mismo tono deprimente que el italiano.

-Yo- habló y levantó la mano quien estaba sentado al lado del que acababa de narrar. Hablaba seria y monótonamente-Quiero contar mi historia para hablar un poco de ese finlandés del que está enamorado Su.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada, cuando recordé que debía hacerlo ya no era viernes de actualización, pero esta semana sí hay capítulo!**

 **Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Ascensor ~

Hola, soy Lukas Bondevik y curso segundo año de Historia.

Mi anécdota no tiene una gran introducción como la mayoría, por no decir todas, pero es como es.

Por el ramo de geografía tengo que ir en muchas ocasiones a la facultad de esa carrera en específico en busca de libros e información para las tareas, sin contar con la clase que mayoritariamente se imparte ahí. Eso era todos los lunes desde las diez de la mañana y como no tengo más clases después me quedo para terminar los trabajos hasta la hora que sea.

En varias ocasiones había visto al finlandés que comentó en su historia Den, disculpen, Mathias, porque él lo señalaba cuando veía pasar al sueco. También cuando con su compañero peleaban y yo me quedaba con el chico mirando y comentando sobre quién ganaría. Habrán sido no más de cinco veces, pero aparte de eso nada.

Fui al lugar que ya se me hacía costumbre frecuentar, la biblioteca de la facultad de Geografía. Esta vez había ido por una tarea, pero después de hacerla terminé leyendo un libro de seres mitológicos; me sumergí tanto en la lectura que, sin darme cuenta, la noche ya estaba cayendo, a pesar de haber llegado a eso de las tres de la tarde. Caminaba sin prisa hacia el ascensor para volver al primer piso, ya que me encontraba en el tercero.

No había muchas personas en el edificio, por lo que no me extrañó ver vacío el ascensor cuando lo tomé. Es un ascensor viejo que suena y se mueve mucho cada vez que alguien se sube- y si no hay nadie también- del cual ya muchos han reclamado por ser causa de algunos accidentes como el dejar encerrado a gran parte del alumnado, pero nadie hace caso a las quejas, por lo que la mayoría prefiere ocupar las escalas. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Apreté el botón para ir a la primera planta, pero la máquina siguió bajando hasta llegar dos niveles más abajo, al parecer alguien lo había llamado. Al llegar a su destino abrió las puertas metálicas y dejó ver a quién estaba en frente.

-¡Moi moi!- era aquel finlandés al que no veía de hace tiempo.

-Buenas.

-Lukas, ¿cierto? -asentí – Tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hacías por acá? Ando a menudo por este piso y nunca te había visto. ¿Cómo está Den? ¿Cómo te está yendo en clases?

Y siguió con su interrogatorio por un rato sin detenerse para que pudiera contestar hasta que creyó que no lo escuchaba, lo que me hubiera gustado, no porque no me agradara, sino porque no dejaba de hablar. Vi su cara triste, por lo que decidí contestar a sus primeras preguntas.

-Afff- suspiré y me di un momento recordando antes de comenzar a hablar- Bien. A hacer una tarea. Idiota. Y bien.

Su rostro mostraba confusión, parece que no había comprendido mis respuestas, así que, algo molesto, decidí decirlas nuevamente pero esta vez más claras.

-Estoy bien. Vine para hacer una tarea. Anko está idiota, como siempre. Y me ha ido bien- ahí ya lo había captado.

-Que bien- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el pasillo, ya que las puertas todavía no se cerraban.

-¿No llevas prisa?- dije al ver su mueca de incomodidad por la falta de palabras entre los dos.

-Si la llevara habría tomado las escaleras- soltó unas risitas al contestar con lo obvio.

Lo quedé viendo. Nunca me había fijado tan detalladamente en cómo era ese chico. Esos grandes ojos violetas que desparraman felicidad, amabilidad y hasta casi inocencia debían ser los que encantaban al sueco, aparte de su figura delgada que hasta llega a parecer frágil y esa adorable sonrisa. Es bastante atractivo. Era gracioso el ver lo incómodo que estaba al sentir mi mirada fija en él. Pero dejé esos pensamientos cuando escuché como soltaba un pequeño grito y se aferraba a mi brazo por el brusco movimiento y fuerte rechinar de las puertas por fin cerrándose.

-Lo siento- dijo sonrojado soltándome. Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no había problema.

Comenzamos a subir despacio. Era como estar en un terremoto de tanto que se movía y golpeaba el ascensor. No alcanzamos a llegar al piso siguiente porque el elevador se detuvo al mismo tiempo que las luces comenzaban a parpadear. Una escena digna de película de terror.

-Se… ¡Se detuvo! ¡Estamos encerrados! ¡Ayuda, estamos encerrados! ¡Que alguien nos saque de aquí!- gritaba desesperado al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza las puertas dañándolas aún más.

-Nadie te escuchará.- se giró para verme asustado- A estas horas ya no queda nadie por estos lados, no sirve de nada que insistas- dije con mi característica tranquilidad.

-P-pero… ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? No podemos quedarnos hasta que alguien llegue mañana. ¡Tengo una perrita que alimentar y mi familia se preocupará! Los llamaré para decirles que pidan ayuda- sacó su teléfono con dificultad por los nervios- No hay señal- susurró para luego dejarlo caer- ¿Qué haremos?

-Oí que la última vez que pasó esto demoró dos horas en que volviera a funcionar.

Eso terminó asustándolo más, cuando mi intención era sólo darle esperanzas de que no nos quedaríamos hasta mañana. Se sentó en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas y soltando unas lágrimas. Si estaría todo ese tiempo junto a él no quería tener que soportar su llanto, así que me senté a su lado esperando que dejara de llorar al sentirse acompañado, pero no funcionó, seguía llorando y cada vez más fuerte. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, pero no pasó nada. Ya me estaba molestando y no sabía qué más hacer, nunca he sido bueno consolando, por lo que opté decir algunas palabras.

-No llores- levantó un poco la vista- ya… saldremos de aquí- volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas. No se me ocurría qué más decir, hasta que mencioné lo que daría comienzo a lo que todos acá quieren escuchar- Podemos hacer otras cosas, además de llorar.

-¿Como qué cosas?

-Como hablar… leer… jugar… follar… cantar…

-Está bien.

-¿Cuál?

-Lo… penúltimo.

-¿Cantar?- esperaba que no sea eso porque en verdad que no me gusta mucho hacerlo.

-No, lo de… hacerlo- volvió a susurrar como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando ver un leve sonrojo.

Me alegró que no haya escogido otra opción; no quería que habláramos porque con la conversación anterior ya tuve suficiente, cantar era casi lo mismo, para jugar era muy poco espacio. Leer era la otra que me hubiera gustado.

Acerqué mi rostro para besar lentamente sus labios a lo cual él no dudó en corresponder. Lentamente fue relajándose, estirando así sus piernas, para luego, aprovechando aquel acto, posicionarme sobre ellas.

No esperé más para quitarle el suéter y la camisa que traía puesta y deshacerme también de mi ropa, y vaya que me sorprendí al notar que no era tan frágil y delgado como creí, hasta tenía los músculos más marcados que yo (aunque no fuera tanto como otros hombres, pero igual era algo que uno no se esperaba viéndolo como siempre anda). Continuamos con el beso mientras nuestras manos se enredaban entre los cabellos del otro o se escabullían por debajo de los pantalones.

-Espera- se separó abruptamente de mí- ¿Y si comienza a funcionar y alguien nos ve así?- me miró preocupado.

-No pasará- me acerqué para volver a besarlo, pero me alejó con ambas manos.

-¿Y si pasa?

-Tomamos las cosas y nos vamos como si nada.

No parecía agradarle la idea, pero quiso continuar debido a la temperatura ya elevada en nuestros cuerpos. Pasó el rato con lo típico de besos y toqueteos, hasta que se me vino a la mente una idea.

-Hagámoslo de este modo. Recuéstate- le dije antes de que se arrastrara por el piso para quedar como pedí. Me posicioné sobre él de forma inversa y al estar de frente a su parte baja la liberé.

-¿Qu-qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó nervioso.

-Nos probaremos mutuamente- respondí sin más.

-Pe-pero yo no sé…

-Sólo haz lo mismo que yo.

Lamí lentamente cada parte de su hombría al tiempo que alcanzaba a escuchar cómo aguantaba unos gemidos y otros se escapaban sin querer.

-Lu-Lukas- me llamó como pudo- no… detente- decía entre claros gemidos de placer los que no me convencían para nada e ignoré- Yo… también lo haré- finalizó al ver que no le hacía caso antes de apoderarse de mí.

La sensación que me producía el tener su húmeda lengua sobre mi piel y su caliente miembro dentro de mi boca era magnífica, y más cuando podía sentir lo poco que faltaba para que dejáramos salir aquel líquido que tanto deseaba probar. Pero nunca todo es perfecto y lo noté cuando lo que no esperábamos, más bien, no queríamos que sucediera hasta un buen rato pasó: el ascensor comenzó a moverse. El fuerte golpe que dio al volver a funcionar hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos y, sin querer, que él enterrara sus dientes en mí, lo que por cierto dolió bastante.

-¡Se mueve!- gritó sin siquiera disculparse por la agresión- ¿Qué haremos? ¡Nos van a ver! ¡Arréglate!- tomó mis ropas y me las lanzó. Estaba muy alterado.

La máquina demoró en llegar finalmente a la siguiente planta lo que nos dio tiempo de arreglarnos los pantalones y a él, por lo apresurado que estaba, de ponerse la camisa. Cuando abrieron las puertas pudimos ver a dos alumnos observando extrañados como mi acompañante se abotonaba torpemente la prenda y yo con toda calma acababa de ponerme la mía.

-Permiso- gritó empujando a las personas para correr fuera del edificio.

Por mi parte, salí del elevador tranquilo bajo la atenta mirada de ellos y seguí mi camino normalmente.

…

-Nos hemos vuelto a ver en reiteradas ocasiones, pero de lo que pasó ese día no se ha vuelto a hablar.

-O sea, como que los calladitos son los peores. ¡En un ascensor! Eso sólo lo había visto en películas- Felix no había dejado de pensar en aquello desde que nombró el lugar en donde lo hicieron. Sólo recibió una mirada reprobatoria de parte del recién mencionado.

-¿Estuviste con Tino y no me contaste?- gritó decepcionado el danés- Yo te he contado todo lo que hago y tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí. Creí que éramos amigos.

-No somos amigos, tú sólo me sigues. Y no tengo por qué contarte todo lo que hago.

Mathias iba a contestar a aquello cuando alguien los interrumpió pidiendo la palabra para contar su historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Amigos ~

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Emma Van Damme y al parecer soy la única chica acá.

Todo comenzó cuando cursaba los primeros años de secundaria, allí conocí a un suizo bastante avaro y sobreprotector el cual se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero como muchos saben, de la amistad al amor sólo son unos pasos, por lo que después de unos años comencé a sentirme atraída hacia él, mas con el tiempo pude entender que lo prefería como amigo, aunque esa atracción aún permanecía.

Mi sueño es tener una pastelería y hacer yo misma los dulces, por lo que entré a estudiar Gastronomía este año, dentro encontré que la hermana gemela de mi amigo, a la cual sólo habré visto en unas dos ocasiones cuando iba a su casa porque ella estudiaba en una escuela religiosa bastante estricta, sería mi compañera, por lo que también entablamos una muy buena amistad.

A todo esto, mi amigo estudia algo con economía para poder encargarse de toda la parte financiera de nuestra pastelería, porque su hermana planea hacer lo mismo que yo y decidimos abrir una pastelería juntas.

Con el pasar de las semanas pude notar que ambos eran muy distintos en cuanto a su actitud –lo cual se puede ver a leguas, pero tenía que recalcarlo- pero su físico sigue siendo casi el mismo, lo que me llevó a sentirme atraída hacia ella también. Puede sonar algo tonto y bastante raro, ¡pero era inevitable! Si los conocieran podrían encontrarme la razón de por qué me pasó esto.

Por la actitud que tiene mi amiga encontré que era más probable que pasara algo con ella que con su hermano, así que comencé a insinuármele, pero es la inocencia en persona de la que estamos hablando, por lo que no notó lo que intentaba.

Habían pasado más o menos cinco semanas desde que comenzaron las clases y había descubierto ese extraño deseo que tenía hacia mi compañera. Todavía no podía creer que ese tipo de pensamientos hayan pasado por mi mente, nunca me habían interesado las chicas hasta que en ella vi un enorme parecido a mi amigo. Quizás se me pegaron ciertas costumbres de mi hermano. A él le gustan… yo diría que le da a cualquiera, es muy liberal, pero lo he visto con más chicos que chicas y por el mismo motivo yo era la 'esperanza' de mis padres de darles nietos y todo lo que querían ver de sus hijos, pero como voy dudo que pueda ser así… Bueno, volviendo al tema; habían pasado unas semanas desde aquello y ya era el día en que se realizaría la primera fiesta de la facultad y nosotras, como buenas alumnas de primer año, no pensábamos perdérnosla por nada. En realidad yo no planeaba perdérmela y arrastraría a mi amiga a eso para no andar sola por allá. Nos pusimos nuestras mejores ropas y nos largamos a la fiesta.

En el lugar todo era diversión y libertinaje. Muchos bailaban, se veía gente sobria como otros en notable estado de ebriedad, otros comiendo, drogándose, jugando, conversando (más bien gritando porque con los parlantes resonando a tan alto volumen no se podía hablar bien) y otros pasando el rato en fogosa compañía devorándose en besos o manteniendo relaciones a vista de todos. Era como estar en el paraíso, ¡como adoro ir de fiestas! Aunque ese día supe que mi amiga no tenía los mismos gustos que yo en ese sentido.

Al entrar saludamos a unas cuantas personas a las que conocíamos obviamente de clases. Intercambiamos palabras por un buen rato y la mayoría bebió como si no hubiera mañana, incluyéndome (¡Era cerveza! ¿Qué esperaban? Además de mi marca favorita), hasta que el grupo comenzó a dispersarse y quedé nuevamente sola con mi amiga.

Pude escuchar (antes no pude por estar tan metida en el otro tema) que estaban dando una de mis canciones favoritas así que no dudé ni un minuto en sacarla a bailar. Yo bailaba como lo hago en toda buena fiesta; muy emocionada y enérgica, mientras que ella hacía un adorable intento por seguirme. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a moverse con el ritmo de esa música, por lo que tomé de sus manos y la guie. Creo que era una escena muy graciosa de ver, pero no recuerdo todo tan claramente por la borrachera.

La canción cambió, como era de esperarse, y yo la seguía guiando para que bailásemos juntas. Así seguimos toda la noche, hasta que tocaron cierta canción. No era un lento ni nada parecido, más bien, si no mal recuerdo, era salsa. La pegué a mi cuerpo, estiré uno de nuestros brazos y la moví de un lado hacia otro, parecía como si intentara bailar tango o alguna otra cosa, pero no lo que debía ser, aun así ella no me reclamó, dejó que la moviera en ocasiones hasta bruscamente sólo con una expresión de susto y luego con unas risas. Me gustó tanto verla reír de esa manera tan emocionada, como si no riese con ganas nunca, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo estar así, sin temor a que vayan a decirle algo por cómo se ríe o por sus carcajadas. Era tan hermoso verla así que no lo soporté más; tomé su rostro, pronuncié su nombre una vez a lo que ella se sonrojó y contestó con un tímido '¿Qué?' y luego junté nuestros labios en un dulce beso (obviamente no dulce de sabor porque yo estaba tomada).

-Emma…- apenas pronunció mirándome sorprendida. Parece que era su primer beso, pero no me importó, ya había tomado la iniciativa de besarla, no me costaría tanto continuar, ¿no?

-Lily, por favor, hagámoslo, sólo por hoy- dije cerca de su oído para que me escuchara bien mientras la abrazaba y, bueno, dejándome llevar por el momento, pasando mis manos por sus caderas y muslos.

No puedo recordar qué me dijo, pero eso no importa, porque después de aquello nos encontrábamos besándonos y corriéndonos mano en el baño. Jamás pensé verla tan apasionada, ¿habrá sido por el vaso de licor que la obligué a tomar? ¡Qué importa! Estaba teniendo mi primera vez con una mujer y no era cualquier mujer, era ni más ni menos que mi amiga, la que era igual que mi amigo. Aunque suene muy enfermizo, ¡era como estar con las dos personas al mismo tiempo!

La acorralé contra la pared del cubículo para que no pudiera alejarse de mí. Mis manos pasaron de su cintura a colarse por debajo de su ropa. Al separarse de mí para poder respirar pude notar un sonrojo mucho más fuerte que el que adornaba su rostro segundos antes y cuando bajó la mirada comprendí la razón.

-¿Te molesta?- intenté parecer preocupada y no una pervertida.

-Ha… hasta- estaba tartamudeando- ¿Hasta dónde llegaremos?

Me costó comprender la pregunta pero de todas formas lo logré. Vi en sus ojos temor y no quería hacerle daño, por lo que le respondí con el cliché de 'No haré nada que tú no quieras'. Pareció meditarlo un rato que a mí se me hizo eterno.

-Yo… Quiero hacerlo- respondió con seguridad.

La besé en una de sus mejillas y sonreí con ternura para demostrarle que me agradaba su decisión y que no le haría nada malo.

Recorrí su cuello depositando pequeños besos. Pude notar lo nerviosa que estaba, a lo que decidí desvestirla yo misma. Si esperaba a que ella se moviera no haríamos nada esa noche. Desabroché cada brillante botón dorado que adornaba su lindo vestido para luego bajar la parte superior de este y dejar al descubierto su pequeño pecho revestidos con un sostén con dibujitos, bastante aniñado, el que rápidamente quedó olvidado en algún rincón del lugar. De esa forma podía ver su parte superior ya excitada. Masajeé con ambas manos sus senos mientras que volvía a besarla. Cuando el aire ya nos faltó nos separamos y me dirigí a saborear uno de esos pequeños pezones que tanto me gustaron. Podía escuchar suaves gemidos que no hacían más que invitarme con esa dulce voz a que siga.

Una de mis manos lentamente bajó hasta llegar a su parte baja, percibí otro sobresalto de parte de ella, pero esta vez no me detuve. Pasé la punta de mis dedos por toda esa zona, acariciando cada centímetro de ahí. Me detuve en el clítoris para provocarle más placer del que ya sentía antes, lo cual tuvo la reacción que esperaba. Sus suaves gemidos resonaban en mi oído cada vez con más fuerza y yo no podía más. Comencé a tocarme con mi mano libre para complacerme, pero, cuando ella lo notó, tímidamente y pidiéndome permiso, hizo lo mismo que yo le hacía. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Con esas suaves y delicadas manos… Poco a poco introduje mis dedos en su entrada, por lo que ella dejó de tocarme al sentirse invadida. Moví mis dedos en su interior y luego comencé a sacarlos y meterlos intentando llegar cada vez más profundo.

Pero no dejé que durara mucho más. Me desvestí totalmente y le dije que hiciera lo mismo, ya podíamos vernos tal cual éramos, sin ropas que ocultaran nuestros cuerpos. Es más, ya no teníamos por qué ocultarnos cosas físicas si ya nos habíamos recorrido completas.

Me apegué a ella nuevamente haciendo que todo nuestro torso chocase. Me moví contra su cuerpo de esa manera, sintiendo como nuestras pieles se rozaban y juntando lo más que podíamos nuestras vaginas intentando complacernos tanto como fuese posible.

Volvía a escuchar su voz mezclándose con la mía, lo que me hacía desearla aún más.

Los toques, besos, sobajeos, lamidas y gemidos no cesaban, cada vez aumentaban más y más hasta que llegamos al tan esperado orgasmo. Me abracé a ella, dejando caer un poco mi peso en sus hombros. Me sentía tan feliz, tan llena y realizada al haberlo hecho. Pero esa felicidad no me duró mucho. Levemente pude sentir como algunas gotas bajaban por entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Me separé de mi amiga para verla a la cara y pude ver como las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y mostraba una expresión de tristeza intentando ser ocultada por una fingida sonrisa. Se me partió el alma verla así. No sabía qué hacer ni sabía por qué lloraba. Me sentía la persona más malvada del mundo. No me atreví a seguir allí. Tomé mis cosas, me vestí como pude y salí corriendo del lugar dejándola sola allí.

Corrí lo más lejos que pude buscando acercarme al departamento en el que vivía, pero sin querer llegar, porque de seguro tendría que soportar el interrogatorio de por qué lloraba e iba tan desarreglada. Me senté a desahogarme y soltar mis lágrimas en el columpio del parque al que llegué. Estaba sola. Obviamente lo estaba si era pasada medianoche, pasada por mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una suave voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para comprobar que no fuera mi imaginación o alguna otra cosa, más bien era una chica casi de mi edad (quizás unos años mayor) con una sedosa cabellera castaña adornada con una flor y unos hermosos ojos verdes, que no llegaban a ser tan brillantes como los de mi amiga.

-No… no es nada- mentí secándome las lágrimas del rostro para que se lo creyera, pero era evidente que no funcionó.

-Una chica tan linda no tendría por qué soltar tantas lágrimas- se arrodilló ante mí para luego pasar su pulgar por mi mejilla quitando el rastro húmedo que quedaba- Ten, para endulzar la vida.- me extendió un dulce el cual recibí algo dudosa; siempre me dijeron que no debía aceptar comida de desconocidos, pero ella no parecía mala persona.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué- me sonrió dulcemente y se fue tan pronto como llegó.

Devuelta a clases recién vi a mi amiga. No nos habíamos hablado después de lo que pasó en la fiesta y las cosas no parecían cambiar esa mañana. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, pero sin decirnos ninguna palabra, sólo nos dirigíamos unas mal disimuladas miradas, hasta que la maestra llegó y nos ordenó hacer parejas para la actividad de la clase. Nos costó decirnos si queríamos ser compañera de la otra, pero después no pudimos parar las risas al notar lo ridículo que sonaba cuando siempre nos emparejábamos sin siquiera pedirlo.

El tema sobre lo que hicimos se cerró después de dejar en claro que salí corriendo por lo mal que me sentí al verla llorar pensando que había hecho algo mal y cuando ella me comentó que sus lágrimas no fueron más que de los nervios al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y por no saber si contarle o no a su hermano, ya que no hay secretos entre ellos. También quedamos en que nuestra amistad quedaría intacta sin importar lo que hiciéramos, por lo menos mientras yo esté borracha. Y gracias a eso dejé de tener pensamientos indecorosos hacia mis dos amigos.

Ese mismo día también vi a la chica del dulce caminar por el campus acompañada de un muchacho castaño de lentes, la cual al verme sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

…

-Desde entonces que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- finalizó.

Todos miraban a la rubia confundidos. ¿Acaso su historia no trataba de su amiga? Qué se le iban a hacer, esas eran las vueltas raras de la vida.

-¡Tíratela, Emma! Trae a más mujeres al lado oscuro y divertido de la vida- animaba el rumano a su amiga.

-¡Eso haré, Vlad, no lo dudes!- contestó con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Quién quiere seguir con su inspiradora historia de amor gay?- preguntó sonriente y emocionado.

-Y… yo- levantó tímidamente la mano un castaño ya sonrojado y tiritando por los nervios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece y prácticamente las historias base tampoco, yo sólo las adapté a esta serie.**

* * *

~ Fiesta ~

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Toris Lorinaitis, estudio Administración en negocios internacionales, tercero año, y estoy aquí porque Felix me arrastró con él… Sí, sí tengo una historia que contar.

Todo comenzó cuando… antes quiero preguntar algo, ¿tengo que contar todo con detalle? Bien, pues me da algo de vergüenza. Oh, sí, ahora sí.

Todo comenzó cuando organizaron una fiesta en mi facultad, no planeaba ir, pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de contarle a un amigo.

-Será este viernes.

-¡Tenemos que ir!

-¿Eh? Pero tengo que terminar un trabajo para el lunes.

-Todavía te queda tiempo y tienes el fin de semana. ¡Vamos, the hero needs fun! Y tú también, estás muy metido en los libros.

Tenía razón, había estado casi tres semanas encerrado en casa estudiando y trabajando para las innumerables pruebas y trabajos que me mandaban.

-Está bien, iremos- dije resignado.

-¡Wuju!- gritó emocionado para luego lanzarse sobre mí y abrazarme.

Los días pasaron muy rápidos y ni tiempo me dio para terminar el trabajo que debía entregar a comienzo de semana, pero de todas formas mi amigo me obligó a ir. Me subió a su auto y condujo tan rápido como pudo, creo que intentando evitar que se me pasara por la cabeza bajarme, y lo logró, si hubiésemos pasado cerca de la policía de seguro le sacan una multa y le quitan la licencia para conducir.

Cuando finalmente llegamos se podía notar que habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se inició la fiesta. No tenía nada de especial, era una fiesta cualquiera de las que no suelo disfrutar. Al ver a todos divirtiéndose me vino cierta inseguridad de si quería estar ahí o no. Quizás para relajarme podría hacer otras cosas como ir al cine, a alguna cafetería, ir a la casa de algún amigo, jugar videojuegos… ¡Jugar videojuegos con Alfred! Al tener esa idea, de inmediato me giré para proponérselo, pero ya no podía verlo por ningún lado, supuse que se había ido a divertir por su cuenta.  
Estando solo en ese lugar ya no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidí dar un par de vueltas, si no encontraba nada mejor me iría, de todas formas nadie lo notaría y me aseguraría de mandarle un mensaje a mi "acompañante" sobre lo que pasó, así que emprendí camino por entre la gente, de todas formas intentando encontrar a mi amigo.

-¡Torris!- supuse que alguien intentaba llamarme, así que busqué de dónde venía el grito- ¡Torriiis, por acá!- finalmente lo encontré, era un compañero de clases con el que suelo hablar en ocasiones, se hallaba junto al grupo con que siempre se le puede ver. Me acerqué para saludarlos gentilmente.- Torris, ¿qué haces por acá? ¡Nos dijiste que no vendrías!- comentó alargando las eses de sus palabras, por su notorio estado de embriaguez comprendí por qué no pronunciaba mi nombre como corresponde.

-Un amigo me convenció de venir, pero lo perdí hace unos minutos, así que creo que me iré pronto- respondí algo apenado al haber durado tan poco tiempo en el lugar.

-¡Pero no puedes irte aún!- se unió a la conversación otro de los que estaban ahí, se le veía en mejor estado que el primero que me habló- Ten, una cerveza, toma un poco con nosotros.

-Que el viaje hasta acá no haya sido en vano, disfruta un poco.- de a poco empezaron a agregarse el resto para animarme a que me quedara, hasta que accedí. Más que nada me quedé en el círculo que se formó escuchando como conversaban y viendo las gracias que hacían, riendo por casi todo. Sin darme cuenta ya iba por mi tercera lata de la bebida alcohólica y, teniendo en cuenta la baja resistencia que tengo, empezaba a notarse que me estaba afectando; me reía de todo sin ser algo con lo que debería hacerlo, si me movía un poco del sitio en el que estaba perdía el equilibrio y el solo hecho de girar la cabeza de un lado a otro hacía que todo se sintiera como si estuviera en el espacio, ya hasta sentía un poco de nauseas. No me gustaban para nada todas esas sensaciones, por lo que decidí que era momento de dejar de tomar.

Todo iba bien hasta que no pude evitar notar a una hermosa chica que pasó cerca de nosotros, su cabello rubio parecía brillar entre las luces del lugar, la blusa blanca que traía puesta se ceñía perfectamente a su torso mientras que la falda rosa caía con gracia cubriendo poco de sus piernas. No la había visto nunca por esos lados, habría recordado ver a alguien tan linda si lo hubiera hecho.

-Así que la rubia- comentaron pícaramente al verme tan embobado.

-Ella es hermosa, ¿quién es?- pregunté sin vergüenza, algo que de seguro al estar en mis cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho.

Se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas nada disimuladas, como si se estuvieran cuestionando el contarme, para terminar diciendo "Es la belleza de la facultad. Debería ir por ella y pedirle coger, hay rumores de que es la mejor". Sin pensarlo mucho, corrí como pude por el camino por el que vi que se fue, escuchando las carcajadas del grupo de fondo, las cuales ignoré totalmente.

Sentí como si hubiera recorrido muchos kilómetros -cosa que analizándolo bien no debió ser una gran distancia, pero por mi condición se sintió de esa manera- hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, supuse que había notado que la perseguí, porque cuando la vi estaba parada apoyada en una pared mirándome con una sonrisa que me pareció maravillosa. Caminé lentamente intentando recobrar el aire. Cuando estaba a unos pasos para estar frente a ella, sin esperarlo, tomó de mi brazo para comenzar a correr dentro del edificio (la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el patio), todo se encontraba oscuro, por lo que no podía distinguir nada, sólamente que éramos los únicos en ese lugar. Dejándome influenciar, comencé a reír ante la situación, igual como ella lo hacía, hasta que nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta de un salón la que sin dudarlo abrí permitiéndonos pasar.

Sin esperar mucho más, ella se sacó sin pudor la blusa y tiró por algún lado la falda, quedando simplemente en ropa interior. Me acerqué a besarla mientras ella intentaba dejar al descubierto mi torso, consiguiendolo después de un rato. El beso siguió mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, hasta que... rosé con mi mano su entrepierna. Sentí algo extraño, pero preferí tocar de nuevo pensando que fue mi imaginación y fue ahí cuando noté algo abultado donde no debería serlo. Sin querer hacerlo, rompí el beso para tomar algo de distancia, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que la hermosa chica de la que me había prendado no lo era en realidad, sino que era un chico igual que yo.

Con una notoria sorpresa en mi rostro, lo miré completamente para asegurarme de lo que estaba pasando, deseando que fuera un error lo que mi vista y tacto me decían. Nunca en mi vida se me había pasado por la cabeza el estar con un hombre, si hasta el mes anterior estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica a la que, después de muchos rechazos, preferí dejar. Por eso no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarlo ahí después de haber empezado, pero tampoco quería seguir por lo que había descubierto.

Sin saber qué hacer comencé a tiritar, intentaba decir algo, pero sólo tartamudeaba palabras indescifrables, hasta que él se volvió a acercar para decirme al oído "O sea, como que no te moleste, te haré sentir de maravilla". Con esa forma de hablar logró calmarme por lo gracioso que sonaba e hizo que me diera cuenta que ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado alguna palabra antes de llegar ahí, aunque tampoco sabía qué decir, por lo que me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi cadera. Ya supondrán lo que pasó… ¿Debo contarlo? Bien, lo haré… Que vergüenza.

Ya había desabrochado mi pantalón antes, mientras nos besábamos, por lo que ahora sólo los bajó para poder dejarme sin ropas de esa parte. De inmediato tomó mi erección y la introdujo en su boca succionando y lamiendo de una manera bastante agradable… y excitante, obviamente. Siguió así por un buen rato mientras yo había perdido totalmente la cabeza por las sensaciones que me hacía experimentar, hasta que, olvidando completamente de avisarle, me corrí en su boca.

-¡Iiiu!- gritó después de escupir lo que más pudo en el suelo seguido de un poco de tos, eso consiguió sacarme de mi transe- O sea, es de muy mal gusto no avisar. Tipo, como que no te creía de esos.

-¡L-lo siento!- me arrodillé frente a él para asegurarme de que se encontrara bien, intentando quitar los restos de semen que quedó en su rostro.

-¡Basta!- de un golpe quitó mi mano y me empujó hasta quedar recostado sobre el suelo con él sobre mi- Por eso me dejarás hacerte totalmente lo que yo quiera.

Su sonrisa me hizo pensar que no disfrutaría para nada lo que vendría y el verlo sacar del bolsillo de la falda olvidada un condón me hizo temer aún más, comenzaba a doler mi trasero de sólo imaginarlo. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba lo peor para mi, el tacto de unas manos nuevamente sujetando mi miembro me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con él colocándome el objeto para luego jugar con su entrada introduciendo sus dedos y moviéndolos.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer en esos momentos, por lo que con timidez lamí mis dedos y me acerqué para hacer lo que él se estaba haciendo, provocando que me mirara con asombro y posteriormente inflara sus mejillas en señal de reproche.

-O sea, te dije que yo haría lo que quisiera, no tú.

Me recostó nuevamente para sentarse cerca de mi entrepierna después de quitarse la ropa interior femenina que traía puesta, tomó mi pene para introducirlo con cuidado en su interior. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a moverse sobre mi sujetándose de mis rodillas levemente flexionadas. De a poco su ritmo comenzó a aumentar haciendo que para ambos se sintiera más placentero y que los gemidos que ninguno era capaz de contener se escucharan aún más fuertes y salieran con más frecuencia. No sé si mis compañeros lo decían en verdad o no, pero era realmente bueno como habían mencionado.

…

-Lo hicimos unas… dos veces más, hasta que escuchamos ruidos por el pasillo y, cuando salimos a ver, no vimos a nadie. Después de eso tomamos nuestras cosas como pudimos y corrimos fuera del edificio asustados.- terminó con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro, no podía creer que había contado algo tan íntimo a un grupo tan grande de personas.

-¡Toris! O sea, como que me arruinaste todo, yo planeaba contar ese fabuloso primer encuentro que tuvimos.- reclamó el polaco a su lado.

-L-lo siento, Felix, no lo sabía.

-No, no hay un "lo siento", ahora ya no tengo qué contar- se cruzó de brazos molesto por lo ocurrido bajo la atenta mirada de todos, los que ya podían deducir quién era el otro participante de la historia recién contada.

-Pero podrías contar otra historia- se escuchó a alguien decir, pero el rubio ni se había molestado en mirar de quién se trataba.

-No, como que no se me ocurre ninguna.

Ya se había molestado y al parecer nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni las miles de disculpas que le daba el lituano, por lo que el anfitrión decidió continuar esperando a que alguien se animara a contar una nueva anécdota.


End file.
